1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to packet switched networks, and more specifically, to systems for routing packet traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication between a roaming (i.e., remote) client and local network elements within an enterprise site (e.g., a company site) may be established through Virtual Private Network (VPN) services that use a Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) domain. If the roaming client becomes a resident (i.e., local) client with a physical connection at the enterprise site, continued use of addresses used by the VPN services may result.